


Drunktales

by rbssns, shawn_bon



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: 17 stones, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Alternate Universe - Undertale Fusion, Barstow?, F/F, FOR THE LOVE OF GREY SKULL, Light Weight, OH MY GREY GOOSE, OH SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA, Papyrus and Spaghetti, Papyrus and Spaghetti tacos, Papyrus is top heavy, Papyrus isn't good with names, Potato comes frist, Potato is Waifu, Shaun-bon hates editing my stories, Shaun-bon is OP, Tas doesn't touch books, Thats cold, Top heavy, WHAT THE FUNK IS THAT, What are you?, a lot of creative swering, cannabis troubles, itty bitty baby hands, judgy lamp, my humps, potato, random one shot storys, self indulgent, self indulgent shit, spaghetti tacos, times skip brought to you by TEMMIE FLAKES, what the fffudge, what the grey goose, what the what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbssns/pseuds/rbssns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawn_bon/pseuds/shawn_bon
Summary: Two college girls fall down into the underground, not knowing what it is nor how to get out. One a lite weight drunk the other younger who can't get drunk even if she wanted to, falling into the world of Underswap and seems to break what reality that was there





	1. Thats Cold

 

“WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?! YOU HAVE THE FLASH LIGHT!!” Shaun-bon yells as she chases after her drunk friend in the dark. As she walked after the only light source that flashed and waved in the distance like it was trying to signal for help. Hearing her drunk friend trip and swear walking in the wrong direction back to the camp site on MT. Ebott. “Damn it! All you did was smell booze and got drunk,” She mumbled as she saw the light disappear into a cave and heard a loud thud. “Fuck!” She thought as she walked cautiously into the dark cave. She fell rather quick into the hole in the ground. Seeing the flashlight on the ground facing away from them Shaun-bon passed out. As Shaun-bon wakes up to the light of day hitting her face she sees just how far they have fallen. She looks over at her friend still passed out giving her a dirty look.

“TAS!!”

“HUH I’M AWAKE DON’T FAIL ME I KNOW THE ANSWER!!” Tas shouted standing up franticly look around. “Huh? How did we get down here?”

“YOUR DRUNK ASS TOOK THE FLASHLIGHT AND WENT THE WRONG WAY BACK TO CAMP AND FELL DOWN HERE!!!” She looked Tas over “How are you not injured?”  
Tas shrugs “Might be because I was drunk, my back hurts a little bit but oh well.” She looks around “so since we can’t go up and I suck at directions,” then turns and looks at Shaun-bon “and you have an internal compass, which way is out?”

Shaun-bon just gives her a dirty look then stands up “Fuck you,” and storms off into the right direction.  
“H-Hey wait for me!“ Tas yells while running after Shaun-bon.  
While walking together in silence, they come across a cat with dog ears on the side of her head as well as cat ears on top of her dark black hair while wearing a purple and blue striped shirt.

“Hoi! I’m Temm-“ Shaun-bon just walks past Temmie not caring what she has to say. “H-Hey that was rude!” Temmie says and turns back towards the entrance and comes face-to-face with a crouching Tas staring at them with a look of severe concentration. “What are you?” she says while staring harder at Temmie. Tas starts to make random grunting sounds and then runs after Shaun-bon only to run into someone and fall back on her butt. “Ow! Sorry about tha-“ She looks up and screams at the size of the back of the monster that’s in front of her. She then hears Shaun-bon having a conversation with the large pillar of a monster.

“Don’t be frighten, human I will not hurt you. I am Asgore guardian of the Ruins.”

“Um . . nice to meet you . . ,” Shaun-bon says as she stares at the monster in front of her. “What the fuck are you and where the fuck are we?”

“Huh? We?” Asgore ask while turning around hearing a scream, looking down at the other female human on the ground. “Do you have any food, I could really do for some tacos right now?” Tas ask while smiling at him.

“Ignore her, she’s stills a little drunk.” Shaun-bon states as she waits for Tas to pick herself up from the ground.

“Oh, well then allow me to guide you through the Ruins, it’s been a long time since a human has fallen down here.”

“Where exactly is here?” Shaun-bon asks as both follow behind Asgore cautiously. Tas whispers to Shaun-bon, “he’s fucken huge, how much do you think he can lift? Man, I would hate to see his food bill.”

“Shut up, I’m trying to find out where we are?”

“Here we go.” Asgore states as they approach an archway, and leads them inside. “Allow me to explain how the ruins work.” As he demonstrates how to solve the puzzle to open the door behind him. “The Ruins are filled with puzzles, something between diversions and door keys. They must be solved to proceed to the next room. Please adjust yourselves to the sight of them.” As he finished, he leads them into the next room. After showing them several different puzzles on how to make their way through the Ruins safely Shaun-bon asks again. “Hey where exactly is here?”

“Oh? Well,” as Asgore was about to answer Tas falls into the little stream of water and starts splashing around screaming “I’M DROWNING!!!!” Asgore and Shaun-bon just stare at her in disbelief. Shaun-bon looks toward Asgore and sighs “She does this a lot.”

“Oh, Okay,” Asgore says giving the flailing girls one last look before turning back to Shaun-bon, “you both fell into the Underground.” As Asgore tells Shaun-bon the brief history of the Underground Tas slowly sobers up more and pulls herself out of the stream and wrings out her shirt. Asgore asks a few questions about who they are as humans.

“Well we were camping college students, we heard a bunch of creepy tales about this MT. Ebott and decided to camp out. HEY PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!” Tas turns with a blank stare at Shaun-bon and does what she’s says. Shaun-bon sighs “Sad to say that she’s older than me and I’m the one taking care of her.”

As they all finally make it to Asgore house, Asgore offers both girls a place to stay the night. As soon as they all enter the house Tas leans against the banister of the stairs

“Nice house you got her-.” She was cut off by her immediately flipping over the banister. Asgore rushes down the stairs, as he approaches where Tas had fallen. She was already standing up smiling “MAN I got down those stairs fast.” She’s says while dusting herself off “bedrooms this way?” Tas points while following the long hallway. As Shaun-bon meets up with Asgore at the bottom of the stairs she looks around “where did she go?” Asgore just stares at where Tas went and points.

As Shaun-bon catches up with Tas she finds her carrying a glass bottle, “Look what I found!” She states smiling. Shaun-bon sighs “Give me the bottle,” she demanded as she reached for it.

“NO, my precious,” Hissed Tas as she clutched it close to her body and ran. “Damn it!” Shaun-bon said as she ran after her. As Tas approached a large stone door that she couldn’t open she knew she was trapped.

“Give me the bottle you have nowhere else to go.” As Shaun-bon approached she grabbed the bottle and a struggle broke out while leaning against the stone door. The more they both fought to keep the bottle in their hands, the more weight was put on the door. Suddenly it fell open with both of the girls falling into a pile of snow.

“AAAHHHH COLD!!!!!!!” shouted Tas as she shot straight up and holding her exposed arms shivering. Shaun-bon stood up, smiling that she got the bottle, and started walking away from the ruins.

“W-WAIT UP, damn it.” Tas hissed as she ran to catch up with Shaun-bon. “Why aren’t you cold? We are both in tank tops and jeans but I’m the only one freezing.” Shaun-bon sighed as she explained “I’m not affectted by snow I just turn into a heater. You on the other hand,” she looks at her shivering friend “we need to get you something to keep warm.”  
As they walked Tas kept trying to get the bottle of booze until they reached a bridge. “Come on now’s a perfect time for me to be drunk I won’t feel the cold. I hate being sober and cold.” Shaun-bon grabbed the bottle and started the down the whole thing. Tas stared at Shaun-bon in disbelief as she finished it off “That’s not fair it doesn’t even work on you, it’s just a waste.” Tas whined.

“Wow, that was cold thing to do.” Came a voice from behind.

Tas immediately took off running as Shaun-bon turned around to see who it was, only to come face-to-chest with a skeleton in an orange sweater. “HOLY FUCK!” Shaun-bon shouted while jumping back, “Hmm a talking skeleton, cool.” Before Shaun-bon could start another sentence Tas came back huffing and puffing staring at Shaun-bon in disbelief. “How—huff—did you –huff-- get—huff—in front—huff—of me?” Tas asked while leaning against a wooden pillar. She stares at the skeleton while she catches her breath.


	2. Barstow?

Tas, then promptly, passed out and landed on the ground with a thud sound. As Shaun-bon watches her smack the ground she sees the foot printed path Tas left while running around in circles leading back to the starting point.

“What the fuck?” asked the confused tall skeleton. “It’s okay,” Shaun-bon huffed, “I’ll just carry her.” She stated as she bent down and picked up her unconscious friend from the ground hoisting her onto her back. “Damn it! I forgot her shirt was still wet. Do you got any place that’s warm for us to rest, because I‘m gonna get cold now.” She asked while turning towards the skeleton. “I’m sorry I didn’t even get your name? I’m Shaun-bon and she’s Tas.” She said while adjusting the unconscious girl.

“Uhhh,” the tall skeleton started before shaking off their confusion. “My names Papyrus, and as for a place to stay I may be able to come up with something. Go ahead and follow me,” Papyrus said as he headed down the path. When they arrived at Papyrus’ Sentry Station they came to a stop. “Hmm… could you guys maybe hide behind that lamp?”  
Shaun-bon looked at the lamp “I don’t think we’ll fit,” she then proceeded to stand directly behind Papyrus. “Will this work?” He just shrugged and turned around to face a rapidly approaching figure.

“PAPYRUS! PAPYRUS!” could be heard as a small hyper active skeleton bounced into view.

“what’s up bro?”

“YOU KNOW WHAT’S UP, ITS BEEN SEVERAL DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN’T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES.”

“hey bro, puzzles can wait, I gotta head home.”

“WHAT?!? BUT PAPYRUS WE HAVE TO KEEP A LOOK OUT FOR ANY HU-“ a sneeze was heard coming from behind Papyrus so the little skeleton leaned over to look behind him. “PAPS WHATS THAT BEHIND YOU?”

“Oh, it’s a human.”

“A-A HUMAN REALLY?” His eyes turn to stars as he gets closer. “No,” Papyrus says with a grin, “its two, and one of them is wet and potentially freezing so I have to get them someplace warm.”

“BUT ALPHYS WILL WANT TO KNO- WAIT… FREEZING?! OH NO! WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM!!!!!” The small skeleton quickly approached, then put one hand on the girl’s touching shoulders and the other on Papyrus’ sleeve and teleported all of them inside of the skeleton’s house.  
Upon appearing within the house a very loud crash could be heard and the ground shook. Both girls fell to the ground along with the skeletons. As quickly as it came it ended.

“Um . . . what was that?” Shaun-bon asked as she started to get back up. Tas just remained on the floor and groaned, “are we back in Barstow?” As she started to sit up shivering,” OMG I’m SO COLD!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter we both have been very busy but we will be typing up more soon.


	3. WTFFFUDGE

 

“I’LL GET YOU A BLANKET HUMAN, JUST WAIT HERE.” The smaller of the two skeletons stated as he disappears up the stairs.

“Hey I know you’re chilled to the bone right now and all, but can you guys try to watch what you say around my little bro?”

“Sure, I can,” Shaun-bon said as she looked over and pointed an accusing finger at Tas “you just have to watch what you say because I know you don’t have a filter.”

“S-Sure I’ll t-try, I’ll just say random things instead” Tas said while shivering still on the floor as the small skeleton came back with two fluffy blankets. Handing one to Shaun-bon and covering up Tas.

“OH BY THE WAY MY NAME IS SANS, THE MAGNIFICANT SANS!” He stated with a smile and both of his hands on his hips. At that Tas finally looked up at him “OH MY GREY GOOSE!!! YOUR ADORABLE!!” and glomped Sans and held him close to her. While still under the blanket, Sans head rested under her boobs, Tas walked around to face Shaun-bon. “LOOK AT HOW ADORABLE HE IS!!!” her volume matching or even exceeding Sans’. The small skeleton’s face popping out of the blanket to stare adorably at Shaun-bon. Just then Tas let out a big yawn putting her head next to San’s. “I’m getting tired now that I’m getting warm.”

“WHY NOT SLEEP HERE, WE HAVE A COUCH.” Sans suggested while speaking towards Shaun-bon, “ALTHOUGH I DON’T THINK YOU WILL BOTH FIT ON IT?”

“That’s easy,” Tas said while lifting her head up “I can sleep on the floor and Shaun-bon can have the couch. I like sleeping on the floor.” She smiled while leaning on Sans and looked up at Papyrus as he headed up the stairs “If it’s okay with you?”  
Papyrus just looked down from the top of the stairs then shrugged his shoulders “its fine by me, guess I’ll hit the hay too.”

“BUT PAPYRUS YOU JUST GOT UP 10 MINUTES AGO,” Sans yelled sounding annoyed.

“well haven’t you heard taller people sleep ‘longer’ in beds” with a smirk Papyrus went into his room and shut the door as his brother groaned.

“WELL I GUESS I’LL GO TO BED ALSO,” Sans said while getting out of Tas’ cuddles “GOOD NIGHT I’LL SEE YOU GUYS IN THE MORNING!” He then ran up the stairs with a smile and disappeared into his room, Tas then flopped on the floor in front of the couch with a thud sound.

“Why is it that you can literally sleep anywhere?” Shaun-bon asked Tas but knew it was pointless since she was already snoring peacefully on the floor. “Oh, well.” She sighed and with the blanket Sans gave her earlier proceeded to try finding a comfortable position on the couch.  
During the middle of the night as everyone was sleeping a figure fell and landed on the back of the couch and slowly fell on top of Shaun-bon, she groaned and shoved it on top of Tas. Tas flailed her arms and legs to the new-found weight then gave up and passed out again. Shaun-bon got up and tried to find a light switch. As she turned on the light in the living room she looked at Tas.

“What the fuck?”

Papyrus comes out of his room and starts to walk down the stairs “you know what I said about language earlier?” and comes to a stop standing next to Shaun-bon. “what is that?” They both just stared at Tas and another Sans both passed out sleeping in a pile on the floor.

“I don’t know, but I have to pee really bad,” Shaun-bon walked off and headed upstairs in search of a bathroom. Papyrus walked over and just observed the sleeping mound on the floor. Then a loud scream could be heard from upstairs Papyrus quickly ran upstairs as Tas sat up and looked around. Seeing a skeleton on her lap she just stared at him in confusion. Meanwhile, Papyrus goes into Sans’ room to see another Papyrus just as scared as Sans. All of them just staring at each other. Shaun-bon comes out of the bathroom looking over the banister at Tas “where did that scream come from?”

Tas points upstairs not taking her eyes off the skeleton in her lap. Shaun-bon heads toward the open door only to see all three of the skeletons just staring at each other. “Umm... what’s happening? Why is there more of you? Are you guys multiplying? Is this a normal thing that skeletons do? Because if it is, that would be something good to tell us.”

“no this isn’t normal,” Papyrus said while putting his hands into his pockets and finding a cigarette and lighting it. “why don’t we all go down stairs and talk this over a cup of tea.” Papyrus then walked over to his Sans and picked him up leading the way out of the room towards downstairs with Shaun-bon and the other Papyrus following behind him. Tas is still just staring at the skeleton on her lap sleeping as Shaun-bon comes back into her view.

“Shaun-bon, when did this skeleton fall on me, and how long have I been sleeping with him?” She continues to stare at the skeleton a little longer until a pair of red mittens come in her view picking up the sleeping skeleton and placing him on the couch.

“HUMAN I AM SORRY MY BROTHER FELL ON YOU, IT WAS NOT OUR INTENT TO HAVE THIS HAPPEN. THOUGH I AM NOT SURE WHAT IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW.” He looked at the sleeping skeleton and the shook him until he woke up.” SANS! SANS!!! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!!! SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO.”  
The smaller skeleton started to stretch and open his eyes hopping off the couch again, “what’s up bro-,” he was suddenly cut off by stepping on Tas and falling back down on top of her again.

“HOW MANY TIMES IS THIS GOING TO HAPPEN?!” Tas shouted catching the small skeleton once again on her lap. Still confused and laying face down draped over Tas’ lap he blushed then looked around and finally made eye contact with his brother. “Papyrus what happened? what’s going on?”

“I DON’T KNOW BROTHER BUT THERE ARE TWO OF US HERE.”

“Umm... could both of you have this conversation after you get off my lap?” Tas asked him “It’s just I’ve already woke up once with you on top of me and now you're here again.” Tas says as she looks away noticing, out of the corner of her eye, the smaller skeleton’s face turning more blue until he gets off her lap fully. Coughing to help clear away the awkward situation in the room. Just then the first Sans walked back in with two mugs full of tea handing each of the other skeletons one respectively. As all four skeletons enter the living room Tas leaves to use the restroom.

As Papyrus finishes off his cigarette they all turn towards the sound of the front door opening seeing another pair of Skeletons coming in.

“What the fff-fudge,” she catches herself noticing the glare from Papyrus, “is going on?” Shaun-bon asked looking at the 3 pairs of skeletons now in one room looking at each other confused and asking unspoken questions.


	4. H-How d-did you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I fixed and rewritten this chapter and now its already to go i hope this makes it easier to read now i am sorry that it didn't before. Along with the new chapter is already being written and should be up next week.  
> Pappy - US Papyrus  
> Blue - US Sans  
> Sans- UT Sans  
> Papyrus - UT Papyrus  
> Red - UF Sans  
> Edge - UF Papyrus

The two skeletons standing in the door way shut the door behind them, all the while not taking their eyes off Shaun-bon. The taller one suddenly extended his arms towards Shaun-bon lifting her up into the air, and throwing her across the room. She hit the wall, as Tas walks out of the bathroom witnessing her friend smack the wall with a loud thud. Without any warning Tas flings herself at the skeleton aggressor smacking him into the door, knocking him out.  
After finding her bearings she sits up on his chest and glares up at the newest short skeleton, “WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING HER?!” Turning her attention back to Shaun-bon “You okay over there?”

Shaun-bon stands up pissed off crackling her knuckles, making all the skeletons cringe at the sound. “Oh it’s on now,” she growls out walking over to see the skeleton unconscious under her friend. She immediately starts laughing “Hah-hah, really she literally weighs like 2 ounces.” Tas pouts at her comment, “No I don’t! I weight at least 17 stones! That’s a lot.”

 Shaun-bon just picks up Tas with one arm, holding her on her hip like a sack of potatos, then she turns towards the rest of the group behind her as Tas struggles to get out of her grip. Before she even gets a chance to utter a word suddenly three cell phones go off at once. Pappy and the two newer Sans’ answer their phones respectively and walk off in different directions of the living room to talk on the phone in some resembalance of privacy. However, their conversations don’t last long before they rejoin the group.  
Pappy spoke first “so we all have to head over to Dr. Undyne’s office she said it’s super important and that all of us should go.”  
The small skeletons wearing Red and Blue respectively both look over at him at the same time in confusion “Dr. Undyne?”

“Do we have to go also?” Tas asked while hanging from Shaun-bon’s hip still. With a nod from him Shaun-bon dropped her to the ground. “Ouch, do you have a jacket I can wear so I don’t freeze this time?”

“hmm . . . oh don’t worry we won’t be in the cold for long, her office is in the Hotlands so you should be fine.”  
With that they all started to head towards the door before stopping and staring at the knocked-out skeleton. “What about him?” Tas asked while poking his chest plate until a bony hand grabbed hers as he sits up staring at her.

“Are You The One That Attacked Me.” Not really asking but demanding for an explanation from Tas while holding her hand hostage.

“You attacked first, you attack my friend and I will defend them to the death.” Tas stated without losing eye contact, well eye to eye-socket contact. Shaun-bon approached from behind looking down at the skeleton that attacked her. “More like he’s so weak he got knocked out by someone as weak as you,” her glare intensified, “its pitiful.” Tas then falls over groaning at Shaun-bon, “Why do you got to kill my thunder?”  
Shaun-bon opens the front door letting the chilly air enter the house, “well are you coming, or going to stay here with the pitiful pointy skeleton?” With that Tas was able to free her arm from his grasp, which loosened in his shock, and walked out the front door.

~ Tas P.O.V.~

While walking through waterfall not many words were spoken except for an innocent conversation in the background between the two loudest skeletons. The tall spiky skeleton walked up next to Tas still making sure to make his presence know.  
Tas sighed “I’m guessing you're still butt hurt about getting your butt kicked.” The tall one glared down at her. “No, I’m Not Fucken Butt Hurt I Would Have Won If You Fought Fair.”

“Wow someone is in denial, and LANGUAGE!! Pappy doesn’t like cursing around Sans,” she growled while gesturing behind her to the loud conversation going on. “Beside you're just butt hurt still because I knocked you out.”

“YOU DIDN’T KNOCK ME OUT, HOW COULD SOMEONE AS SMALL AS YOU DO ANY DAMAGE TO THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!!!” He shouted at Tas as she covered her ears. “Oh yeah,” with just on single movement she pushed him into a pool of water, “It wouldn’t have been so easy if you weren’t so top heavy you know.”

~Shaun-bon P.O.V.~

She just watched as he attempted to splash water towards Tas. As the Terrible Papyrus screeched in the background, Shaun-bon took this time to talk to Pappy. “Hey since we’re all walking around together might as well come up with some nicknames. From what I can tell, you all seem to have the same names.”

“hmmm . . . I guess your right it could help with some of the confusion.” Pappy said as he watched the soaked Papyrus shake off his gloves on top of Tas’s head. “well we could call my bro Blueberry, he seems to like it when I call him that. and he usually calls me Paps or Pappy, but what about them?” He said while gesturing to the other pair of skeletons.

“Well,” Shaun-bon stared for a little bit until her train of though was pulled away by Tas giving her a wet hug. She promptly tossed her off.

“Hey Shaun-bon can we call the wet Papyrus Edge?” She asked getting up and dusting herself off, “He seems to have a chip on his shoulder that keeps him on edge all the time.” She turns to come face-to-face with the small skeleton in the blue hoodie.

“If we’re picking nicknames can we keep our names? Papyrus isn’t really that great with names in general?” He asked while he scratched the back of his neck.

“Eh, I see no problem with it.” Tas says then she runs towards the Edgy skeleton. His smaller brother in red ignored them to approached Shaun-bon and Pappy, “h-hey can we get going again, the Doc doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” Shaun-bon shrugs as she turns around to continue walking “Okay Red, let’s go.”

~Third Person P.O.V.~

When they approached the entrance to the lab they could hear loud voices coming from within, as soon as the seal on the wall and door parted the voices increased in pitch and volume. While everyone filed into the main level of the lab the voices slowly died out as the three sitting females stood up and walked over to meet the approaching group. After finally breaking their conversation, which suspiciously sounded anime related, they all informed the group that all three realities were slowly merging into one. As of right now only high level monsters have come over and other lower level monsters will slowly make their way over. When both humans fell, it seems it broke the fragile reality that kept the universes separate. It seems that each respective reality can only handle one human soul at a time because of how strong the human soul is. The living quarters seem to be adjusting to the changes by accommodating to the people staying within their confines; after all, everything was built with magic.

“We’ve also received a phone call from the Kings and Queen stating that all the 6 previous souls have disappeared. As of right now we have no idea if there are any more humans left seeing how we are still stuck behind the barrier.”

A small yellow reptile finished up the explanation then stuttered out shyly, “well seeing how you all have a nickname you can address me as S-Senpai, only if you want.” Then the female, fish-like monster, spoke next, “and you can all call me Dr. Undyne,” as she gave a friendly pointy smile.

“Hmp, if we must pick nicknames you can call me Doc or FRANKENSTEIN!!!!” screamed the darkly clothing yellow reptile who walked off laughing, it slowly died off into her mumbling to herself.

Senpai and Dr. Undyne made their way over to the two humans, leaving the third scientist alone to her own devices. Senpai spoke up first, “Well seeing that b-both female ch-children are present do you mind if we run a few t-test on you both?” Shaun-bon spoke up first “I don’t mind.” Then looked over at Tas.

“I don’t mind, as long as I don’t have to strip with all the guys around.”

“OH NO!” Dr. Undyne jumped in, “we would only have to see your souls. all you both would have to do is just take a seat.” She gestured towards two awaiting chairs. As both girls took a seat Tas was the first to have her soul read.

“OH MY!” Both scientist exclaimed while reading her soul.

Tas Langly Age 27 Lv 5 EXP 28 Hp 36 At 18 Def 11  
Dark green heart, mainly kindness, has a shield and healing, has self-defense that is better than a normal person, attacks with books and mean words but has a strong shield mode.

“T-This is almost unheard of, her souls is a dark shade of green but with EXP?” Dr. Undyne started to study even further, “it seems that your soul is mixed with purple which is perseverance, that would be the reason for your soul being that dark green color but how did you EXP get so high?”

Tas looks at her confused, “What does EXP mean?”

“EXP is your execution points,” Sans growled as he slowly made his way over to the humans, “it means how many lives you have taken.”

Shaun-bon suddenly burst into laughter startling Sans in his approach. “Actually, it should be like -2. See there was this one-time she accidentally caused a car pile up by throwing her book. It caused the biggest car accident in San Francisco history on the Golden Gate Bridge, 82 people died that day.”

Tas shrank into herself groaning “I haven’t touched a book since that dang day either.” As she felt her soul return to her body she turned to look over at Shaun-bon, “I wonder how high yours is? You know, with your job and all.”

Just before Shaun-bon could answer her soul appeared in Senpai’s hand, the two scientists froze in their place as the bunch of skeletons moved to protect their siblings.  
   
Shaun-bon  
Age 23  
LV 10  
Exp. 121  
Hp. 56  
At. 28  
Def.12

Has a bright orange soul, has an empty gun, has a manly bandanna. Can go into shooter mode to damage foes and objects

“T-t-t-his is unbelievable…” Senpai started to shake as she held the soul out, “her heart is orange mainly bravery but has a lighter color due to the mix of justice in it. Giving it that lighter orange color due to the yellow within it.” She hastily returned the soul back into Shaun-bon, despite her fear, curiosity won, asked, “How did you gain such a high EXP?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shaun-Bon’s uncle really did caused that accident just by backing up.
> 
> We will be trying to up date more and more as the days go on I hope you all like the story any feed back would be great seeing how this is our first story that we are posting.
> 
> Here some art done by Melle-D please check them out they do great works of art.  
> https://melle-d.tumblr.com/post/166349059055/commissioned-by-rbssns-of-the-fanfic-drunktales


	5. Potatoe

Tas chimes in “Well I guess the only way to explain that completely would be the same reason as to how we both know each other.” She takes a deep breath as she starts explaining in almost rapid fire. “Shaun-bon got her Exp.121 by harvesting organs for the black market to pay for school. She was harvesting organs from a dead guy when I came into Shaun-bon’s room drunken and instead of being scared I was interested in what she was doing and started to help her.”  
  
“I seriously thought the agency sent her until she passed out on the dead guy”.  
  
“After that we just kept running into each other so often that she just started to make me pay rent.” Tas smiles after she finishes explaining.  
  
“No I was trying to kill you.”  
  
“Wait! What?!”  
  
“Yeah, you just kept having dumb luck, I don’t know how you survived any of it.”  
  
“But I thought we were friends.”  
  
“We are now but for the first couple of weeks I was trying to kill you.”  
  
In a small voice Tas lets out an “O-Oh okay.” She sighs “Well that makes senses now why that one guy lost his head when his date got decapitated, heh, get it?” She giggles as the rest of the room is just silently staring at the two, suddenly Red starts busting up laughing at her morbid pun.  
  
“HAHAHAAH sorry that was a pretty bad pun.”  
  
Dr. Undyne cleared her throat before speaking again. “If I may ask, what where you going to school for?”  
  
Shaun-bon speaks up first “I was in the graduate program for Pathology at the UC.”  
  
“And I’m not in school, I already graduated with a PHD in cannabis cultivation and bakery science. I make rent by helping my friend Brad with his weed dispensary, nursery and baked goods. Though I have to wear a face mask or else I hallucinate.” Tas’s smile slowly fades as she turns to face Shaun-bon, ”OH SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA, BRAD IS GONNA KILL ME!!! I FORGOT TO PICK UP THIS MONTHS SHIPMENT OF CANNABIS!!!” Tas gets up and starts to break out into a sprint for the lab door when Shaun-bon trips Tas making her face plant on the tile floor. “I am not chasing your a-butt again.” Shaun-bon than tosses Tas over her shoulder to keep her in place. “You don’t even know if he is still alive on the surface. A dead guy can’t kill you.”  
  
Before Tas even has a chance to respond Shaun-bon’s cellphone goes off, she immediately drops Tas on the floor to answer it.  
  
“I have signal?!” Shaun-bon tries to send a text but it fails as soon as she hits the send button, ”DAMN IT GO THOUGH!”  
  
“W-Who is she trying to t-text?” Senpai ask slowly making her way around Dr. Undyne’s body to stand next to Tas. “Hmm? Oh, that ringtone is her Waifu, Potato. She always comes first before anything or anyone else.” Tas stands up and dust herself off, “she’s probably really worried about her.”  
  
“Aww, I would be too if I was apart from my waifu.” Senpai watches Shaun-bon with sadness in her eyes until Tas breaks her thought.  
  
“Nah, Potato can get into more trouble than I do, she can literally just be sitting down not moving and will still get into trouble.” Tas sighed as she could hear Shaun-bon grumbling under her breath.  
  
“It won’t go through” Shaun-bon looks down at Tas and Senpai with sad puppy dog eyes.  
  
“I-I can see if I c-can help with your cell phone.” Senpai said while rushing over to help, as Tas turns towards Dr. Undyne. “So, we are stuck under here with no way out correct?” The tall fish monster just nods looking down at the floor sadly not meeting Tas’ eyes. “Okay… I understand.” Tas turns on her heels walking fast towards the exit.  
  
“WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING DOLLFACE?!” Red yelled after Tas  
  
“GONNA GO AND MAKE MYSELF AN IGLOO TO LIVE IN!! AN DON’T CALL ME DOLLFACE!!!” She shouts as she storms out of the building without looking back.  
  
Senpai took Shaun-bon’s cell phone and started to work on it and in no time, she handed it back to her. “I boosted the s-signal, along with connecting you to the Undernet. It’s our internet that we use but you should still able to access your human version as well. G-go ahead and give it a try.”  
  
Shaun-bon looks at her cell to see all the poop emjios that Potato sent her and smiles resending her pervious text waiting for it to go through. “Finally.” She breathed a sigh of relief since she is finally able to talk to Potato. She hits the call button waiting for her to answer, hearing her pick up after the second ring.  
  


 

((the phone call is just gonna be typed out because I’m lazy this way Potato is going to be italic and Shaun-bon’s going to normal.))

  
-ring ring-  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“OMG FINALLY”  
  
“Shaun-bon! I’m so scared majority of people are gone. They just disappeared and there’s only like 5 of us walking around and I didn’t know if you disappeared too or not so I kept on texting you but got no reply and called still nothing and even went by your apartment.”  
  
“I’m fine but Al’s all alone I need you to go and get him.”  
  
“Okay, where is he? Wait! Where are you?”  
  
“It’s a long story and I will call you back and tell you all about it. Just right now know that I am fine but Al’s on MT. Ebott, but before you take him back with you I need you to do something for me.”  
  
“Okay? What is it?”  
  
“There are 2 bags inside Al I need you to carefully and I mean CAREFULLY walk into the cave and toss them down the hole. AND I MEAN IT, DON’T GET TO CLOSE TO THE ENTERANCE! Cause you will get stuck. If you get stuck down here there isn’t any food”  
  
“Okay! I will not fall I love food way too much for that.”  
  


-phone call ended-

  
  
With that the Phone call ended as silence filled the room again Papyrus looked at Sans “BROTHER, WHO IS THIS AL HUMAN SHE WAS TELLING THE POTATO TO GET?” Sans just shrugs and looks toward Shaun-bon.  
  
“Oh, Al’s not a human, it’s my car.” Shaun-bon stated while looking around the room, “where is Tas?”  
  
“OH, THE SHORTER HUMAN LEFT WHILE YOUR PHONE WAS BEING REPAIRED, SHE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT BUILDING AN IGLOO TO LIVE IN?” Papyrus said while pointing towards the door.  
  
Shaun-bon sighed heavily as she rubbed her head and looked over at the large group of Skeletons “Do you guys mind if we stay with you while we get this sorted out?”  
  
Paps shrugged while Blueberry jumped up and down cutting off Paps before he even gets a word out “YES, IT CAN BE A SLUMBER PARTY EVERY DAY AS THIS GETS FIGURED OUT!! LETS GO AND MAKE SOME SLUMBER PARTY TACOS!!!”  
  
Edge scuffed “LASAGNA IS WAY MORE SUPERIOR THAN SOME SILLY TACOS.”  
  
As the group of Skeletons monsters left the lab arguing over which meal is more superior to the other one Shaun-bon walked a head of the group.  
  
 When Shaun-bon entered Snowdin she could see Tas on her knees pushing snow up making a large hill of snow.She walks over to lean against a tree “What are you doing?”  
  
“What does it look like I’m doing? I am making an igloo to live in.” She pushes more snow making the hill bigger. Shaun-bon smirks then casually kicks the tree causing snow to fall on top of Tas leaving only her feet sticking out.  
  
“The Skeleton Bros said we could stay with them until we get this thing sorted out. Potato’s on her way to get Al but she gonna text me before she drops the bags from inside for us.” Shaun-bon glances at the snow mound. “HEY! Did you hear me?” Tas’s legs move until she falls out of the little hill and just lays on her back in the snow. “Yeah I heard you that’s cool.”  
  
Shaun-bon looks down at her, “are you going to get up?”  
  
“No,” she holds up a single leg, ”drag me, I give up, I’m not getting up.”  
  
Shaun-bon shrugs and starts to pull Tas by her leg with ease until her cell goes off so she drops her leg to leave her on the ground. As a few Paps and Sans walk up to the house they see Shaun-bon texting on her cell. None of them see Tas laying on the ground until Red steps on her leg and she sits up. Red jumps back and into Sans arms holding him close.


	6. My humps

Shaun-bon turns away from her cell to see the origin of the girlish scream and busts up laughing upon seeing San’s holding Red bridal style in his arms. “Hah, okay I’m gonna go and meet up with Potato, she’s gonna toss down the bags for us. If you want your stuff you have to come also.” She stated while look at Tas still sitting in the snow shivering.

“Okay, I’m over my pity party anyways.” She gets up brushing herself off, “hopefully she can drop down my jacket too. I’m freezing.” She then crosses her arms to hold in what little warmth she has.

“Here kid.” Papy tosses his orange sweatshirt at Tas. “Thanks” she smiles and puts it on, with it ending at her knees, the sleeves hanging off her arms they flop from side to side as she wiggles in place practically swimming in the sweatshirt. “I promise to take good care of it, thanks agan.” With that she ran to catch up with Shaun-bon.

-At the Ruins entrances-

When they approached the doors to the ruins they could see one of the doors cracked open slightly. “I guess we forgot to shut the door,” Tas said looking up at Shaun-bon shrugging. “Whelp I still have to apologize to Asgore for how I acted the last time I was here, so I’ll add this into it also.”  

“Yeah you kind of scared the guy when you fell down the stairs.” Embarrassed Tas looks towards the ground hiding her face in the oversized hoodie. They both entered through the Ruin doors walking up the long hallway. From the distance, they can hear a faint echo of laughter. Making their way up the stairs the laughter gets louder and the atmosphere turned so inviting you could feel the warmth on your face. They both poke their heads into the living room seeing Asgore laughing with a Goat lady.

Shaun-bon clears her throat to gather their attention. As Asgore sees them, he quickly stands and makes his way over to both girls. “Children I was so worried about you both,” he embraces them both in a big bear hug. “After I got over the shock of when you fell down the stairs I followed you both down the hallway but you were already gone.”

Tas squirms in his arms until she falls out of his embrace and lands on her butt. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you that time I fell down your stairs. I was still drunk and didn’t even feel a thing. Oh, also I’m sorry for leaving the door open to the Ruins. I feel really bad for doing that.” Turning her head she sees the female goat lady coming over to help Tas up from the ground.

Come to find out her name is Toriel, and that she had been living in the Ruins in her time line.  When the time lines combined they had met while Asgore was leaving the house and Toriel was entering. They were happy to share the place in the Ruins together but their relationship was nothing more than friendship. Later, Asgore escorted the girls to the opening of the cave to make sure no harm came to them. As Shaun-bon instructed Potato on what to do with the bags Asgore started to head back asking Tas to call him before they headed back his way. 

Asgore and Toriel were enjoying a cup of tea, its been over 45 mntues since he left both the girls at the opening to the cave. They haven't called him yet nor sent a text message letting them know they were alright. As Asgore excused himself to meet them when a strange sound could be heard coming from the other side of the door leading to the Ruins. The sound was enough to bring Toriel to Asgore's side as they both readied to fight whatever was making the strange noise, a deep groan mixed with a hiccup. The sound was growing louder with each passing second. Asgore turned towards Toriel asking the unspoken question to open the door. With a silent nod she opens the door to find both girls standing on the other side about to knock. Leavng Toriel and Asgore confused, wandering where and what that sound was coming from. Until Shaun-bon made a loud HUUURRRK sound looking like she was about to toss her cookies.  

"oh shes fine, Shaun-bon does that from time to time. Its just something shes does."

~ times skip brought to you by TEMMIE FLAKES~

Soon both the girls were walking back towards the Skeletons bros' house carrying their own duffel bags.  With Shaun-bon teasing Tas telling her how cute she looks while wearing Papy’s sweater.

 “I’M NOT CUTE!”

“Yes you are.”

“NO I’M NOT!”

“Just accept it already.”

They both stop in front of the door staring at it. Tas reaches for the door knob but stops, “Should I knock?”

“Well yeah its technically not our house.”

Tas nods agreeing with her and knocks on the door once before Blueberry opens the door so fast you'd think it ripped off its hinges. As the girls come inside dropping their bags in the corner of the room everyone settles down in the living room and starts to get comfortable. Tas sits next to Red staring at him hard.

“What are you looking at Sweetheart?” Tas doesn’t say anything but gets closer to his face enough to for Red to start to get nervous making sweat droplets start to form on the side of his skull.

“W-What is i-it?” When she’s only a few inches from his face she squints her eyes looking him straight in his sockets. “Are you wearing red eyeliner?” Reds eye sockets black out as he registers what she just asked. Tas shrugs then goes back to sitting down on the ground next to him as the rest of the group settles down.

 Soon sleeping arrangements are talked out, but it was more along the lines of one person from each pair draws a straw and the ones that pulls the 2 shortest straws will sleep in the living room. It ended with Sans and Papyrus sleeping in Blueberry’s room, Paps and Blueberry getting to stay in Paps room. While Edge and Red will sleep in the living room with the girls taking the couch.

 As Shaun-bon makes a bed on the couch, Red is already falling asleep on the ground not even caring about blankets or a pillow. Tas lays on the ground, knowing better then to share a couch with Shaun-bon. Tas gets comfortable with a blanket covering her until its ripped off by Edge giving her a glare then walking off with her blanket adding it to his bed. “Fine!” Tas snaps then cuddles with Red, making sure her back is facing Edge. “You lose your brother cuddling privileges then,” Tas says as she pulls Red closer to her. His head hitting her boobs as she falls asleep Red wakes up and tries to pull himself out of her grasp but is unable to. He looks pleadingly towards Shaun-bon for help

“I’ve dealt with that for years, your turn now.” She yawns “I’m too tired to deal with this.” With that she rolls over and goes to sleep leaving Red trying to push Tas off. Turning over toward Edge all he sees is him pouting in the corner of the room with three pillows and blankets. Red tries to sit up only to be pulled into Tas chest more as she hugs his head. Making him blush and give up trying to get out of her arms and cuddles her back.

The next morning Tas is woken up to the feeling of movement behind her, she looks over her shoulder to see Red spooning her. She normally wouldn’t mind it but to her horror he was slightly humping her ass. She frantically tries to get out of his grasp. She’s only able to pull her top half of her body away from him, just enough for her to crawl over towards Shaun-bon to get her attention.

“Help me please!”

“No, I’m sleeping.”

“He’s humping me in his sleep”

“What?! Oh, fuck gross!” Shaun-bon then kicks Red in the face pulling Tas towards her. Red wakes up looking around lost and very confused sitting on the ground on the opposite side of the living room.  Shaun-bon glared at him as she laid back down on the couch. “Nasty.”

Tas sits with her back to the couch watching Red closely, Red scoots closer to her a smile on his face. Tas watches him closely, “What’s with that smile on your face?”

“What you don’t remember sweetheart?” he winks as he moves to just being within arm’s reach of each other. “If you’re talking about me cuddling you, that was just to make your brother mad. Nothing more Red.”

 He looks away for a minute and clears his throat. “No sweetheartI’m talking about what we did last night after we left here.” Red’s face now has a red tint to his cheek bones Tas is just giving him an even more confused look, "What we did at the sentry station."

Tas raises an eye brow, “For the love of grey skull what are you talking about. I never left here nor did I ever go to a sentry station.”

Shaun-bon rolls over on cue, “He had a wet dream about you, and sounds like it was very vivid. Gross nasty.” Tas blushes deep red hiding her face in her knees groaning. While Red eye sockets blacked out with sweat showing on his head as he shakes slightly. Neither him nor Tas know what to do, as Shaun-bon falls back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of the first one shots of this story. they all will go with the story but its easier to keep the story going for me this way. some parts will only be from Tas or Shaun-bon's point of view at times but I'll try and keep them as third person point of view. I hope you enough, an if you want to see Red's dream I might post it if anyone wishes for it let me know. ^_-


	7. WAKE UP!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puns, Tacos, and groans Oh my

After a few minutes of both sitting in silence, Tas finally let her knees move away from her face and looked over at Red. Seeing how he hasn’t moved at all Tas sighed as she moved closer to him.

“Hey Red.”

He still didn’t budge; his eye lights were still gone. “Red?” she gripped his shoulders and started shacking him back and forth. Until he gripped her arms to make her stop shacking him. He blinked a few times as he arms fell back to his side.

“Listen Red, I won’t say anything to anyone. As long as you don’t make me use it against you.” Tas smirked as she didn’t break eye contact to his eye sockets. “I’m great at blackmail. Got that?” Red nodded yes in response as she stood up cracking her back. “Good.” She groaned a little while stretching before she walked over to her bag. Grabbing out two cans of instant coffee offering one to Red. He watched her closely as she showed him how to heat up the coffee.

“come on, let go into the kitchen so Shaun-bon and your brother can sleep.”

Red looked over his shoulder and noticed that she was right he was still asleep. Making him wonder just how early in the morning it was. His brother was always the first one awake before him. He looked his cell as he followed her into the kitchen seeing that is was 3 in the morning.

“Hey sweetheart you really should head back to sleep, your gonna need your beauty rest.” He looked at Tas sitting at the table drinking the canned coffee staring out the window.

“nah, I’m good but you can if you wish.” She kept staring out the window, “I’m gonna be up for a while.”

Red takes a seat next to her opening the now hot can of coffee, drinking it while looking out the window also.

Neither of them spoke a word as they both enjoyed the coffee, it wasn’t long until Papyrus along with Blueberry entered the kitchen. Soon there was more noise than anyone could handle. 

“OH! GOOD MORNING ANGRY HUMAN. GOOD MORNING RED.” Papyrus yelled happily as he and blueberry made their was way to the kitchen counter. Blueberry hopped up and sat down on it with his legs kicks looking at Red and Tas sitting at the table.

“Morning Papyrus, Morning Blueberry. Why are you both awake I hope we didn’t wake you both.” Tas asked while she turned around sitting backwards in her chair.

“Angry human? Why Angry human?” Tas looked over at Red now turning his upper body to see the other two. “She aint angry.”

“OH WELL THE WAY SHE HUGGED YOUR BOTHER YESTERDAY. I THOUGH IT WAS SO FULL OF HER PASSION THAT IT MADE POINTY ME PASS OUT.” Silence filled the room as Papyrus started to wring his gloved hands together as he continued, “WELL THAT’S WHAT I THOUGHT UNTIL SANS TOLD ME OTHERWISE. HOW YOU WENT FROM ASLEEP TO ANGRY AS YOU TRY TO PROTECT THE TALLER HUMAN.”

Tas smiled while giving a little chuckle “its okay Papyrus you can call me that if you want, Shaun-bon calls me a little ball of hate at times. I don’t mind, but why are you both awake at 3 am. Did we wake you?”

“OH I CAN ANSWER THAT,” Blueberry said loudly as he jumped down from the counter, “WE ONLY NEED 3 HOURS OF SLEEP AND WE’RE READY TO GO. AN WE BOTH WANTED TO MAKE BREAKFAST FOR THE WHOLE HOUSE.” Blueberry stated as he put both his hands on his hip bones smiling proudly.

“So, what’s for breakfast?” Red asked as he finished his coffee now crushing the can in his hand.

“WELL WE BOTH WANT TO MAKE DIFFERENT THINGS. I WANT TO MAKE SPAGHETTI.”

“AND I WANNA MAKE TACOS.”

“BUT MAKING BOTH AT THE SAME TIME WOULD CAUSE US BOTH TO RUN INTO EACH OTHER.” Papyrus and Blueberry shared the same look of confusion and worry.

“why not make spaghetti tacos? Its rather easy and not really messy.” Tas stood up stretching her arms out,” I can help you if you want to make them. I know the recipe by heart.” Both Blueberry and Papyrus looked so happy they couldn’t contain it. They both gathered ingredients Tas named off placing them on the counter. As Red went to the other side of the table so he could watch the show.

~~~~ 5 long hours later ~~~~~~

After closely watching Papyrus and Blueberry cooking making sure that cleaning supplies along with non-edible objects stay out of the food. Blueberry and Papyrus set the table as Tas walked over and tried to wake up a sleeping Red. His arm under his head like a pillow with a little bit of drool hanging out of his mouth. “Red, Red.” She shook him lightly, “Come on Red wake up.” She tries to shake him again but Red starts to slide off the chair making Tas grab for his jacket pulling him towards her. "Man for just being bones you really do weigh a Skele-ton.” Tas snickered to herself as she balanced Red against the chair again. Than a booming voice came from behind her, “FOR THE LOVE OF ASGORE NOT YOU TOO.” Edge now standing behind her yelled, "ITS ENOUGH WHEN MY BROTHER MAKES PUNS BUT NOT YOU TOO.”

With Edge's yelling Red wakes up slowly listening to the conversation.

“Oh, what? Edgy doesn’t like any puns?” Tas smirks and crosses her arms, “I mean to patella the truth, I do find puns to be very humerus. They do hit right at the ol' funny bone. But if you insist, I’ll try and not make them while your around. But tibia honest, it may not happen. I wouldn’t want to be caught in a fibula now.” Tas’s smile grew as she could hear Edges frustration growing with every word. Red on the other hand is dying of laughter behind her, so much that he fell right out of the chair and on to the kitchen floor. Edge gives Tas a glare before he took a seat at the table while Blueberry and Papyrus groan.

“Oh man kid, you're gonna be just fine here.” Red said as he put an arm around her giving Tas a sideways hug. Wiping away a non-existent tear from his eye socket trying to catch his breath. Tas just shrugs his arm off as she makes her way over towards Shaun-bon. She sighs deeply as she approaches the couch, she lifts one of her legs and starts shaking the couch. "Hey wake up, it’s time for food.”

Shaun-bon groans as she turns her back towards Tas. Tas tries to rip the blanket from her but Shaun-bon has a death grip on it. “COME ON GET UP! THERE'S FOOD AND COFFEE!!”

“No…. I’ll get it later.”

“You're being rude, others want to sit on the couch.”

“Too bad.”

“you missed 2 phone calls from Potato.”

Shaun-bon sits up looking around for her phone. “I did?”

“No. I lied, but come. Food.”

Shaun-bon glares at Tas, looks around the room and then whispers, ”Bitch.” Before she lays back down. Tas sighs looking at her. “Fine.” As she leave her there and goes back into the kitchen. “ Welp I tried but Shaun-bon won’t wake up.”

“HMMM. MY BROTHER DOESN’T LIKE WAKING UP EITHER. HAVE YOU TRIED ASKING HER NICELY?”

“She just loves sleeping.I mean you can try, but she sleeps like 13 hours a day.”

Papyrus nods before leaving the kitchen. Tas finds a place to sit just as Shaun-bon walks in with Papyrus. Tas has a mini internal freak out do to fustration flailing her arms until she gives up and lays her head on the table with a thud. Shaun-bon takes the seat across from her as Blueberry and Papyrus go to wake their brothers, leaving the girls alone with Red and Edge. The silence in the room was only broken by the muffled sounds coming from upstairs.

“So what do we do now?” Tas asked with her face still flat on the table.

“I don't know. How long did you pack for?” Shaun-bon asked drinking her coffee.

“I packed enough to last 2 people for 1 week you?”

“Same.”

“ Any calls from work yet? Or anyone else besides Potato?”

“I dunno, I just got up. Did you find out anything?”

“ Well,” Tas sat up with her back against the chair looking at the spot her head once was, “As I was helping them both make non-deadly breakfast I found out a few things about this place.” Shaun-bon nodded as Tas rely the information she found about the world they were in. How magic is used for fighting, making food, and also in intimate ways (courtesy of Red). Along with things that were here that came from the surface were found in the dump and either recycled, or modified for other purposes. As Tas rambled on Edge and Red watch stunned.

“Remarkable.” Edge interrupted Tas mid-sentence.

“What?” Tas looked over at him.

“Its remarkable that you gathered that much information in only 3 hours.”

“Actually, is was 5 hours not 3. But it’s a skill I gained while living with Shaun-bon, she needed help at times.”

“She can gather information when its needed, no one expects a small cute person to be up to something.” Shaun-bon added.

“I’m not cute nor small.” Tas said while smacking her fist down on the table causing a few plates to move a little bit.

“Aww did your little hand get hurt?”

“No and they aren’t little.”

“Itty bitty little baby hands.” Shaun-bon smiled knowing that she's getting under Tas’s skin. At that point the other Skeletons walked in and the kitchen started to come alive with sounds of puns and groans while breakfast was served.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break but I am trying to work and get back into the swing of things. you know life and FUCKEN DEPRESSION just love to coming raging into out life when we least expect it. But hopefully this little chapter can make up for it. Its being posted pre-edit so please bare with me.


	8. Here kitty kitty

   

      As Shaun-bon walked in the snow with Edge, Papyrus and Blueberry, on their way to the shop to buy some food for the party. It was last minute to throw one but Blueberry was very persistent on it. See how he had two new human friends now and wanted to show them off. But also to have the other see which people from their time lines where already here or not. Remembering the look on Stretch’s face as he picked up a taco as she held it to his face. His cheek bones almost turning a green color as he stared at it. Shaun-bon made eye to eye socket contact with him as she took a bite out of hers.

 

“mmmm these are good guys, you did a great job.”

 

“THANK YOU HUMAN,” Blueberry smiled, “WE ALL WORKED HARD ON IT. THEY WOULD HAVE TASTED BETTER IF ONLY I WAS ABLE TO ADD ME SECERT INGREDIENT INTO IT.”

 

 “secret ingredient?”

 

“Bleach.” A tired Tas answered as she put a taco on her plate,” Blueberry wanted to add Bleach into the tacos, Papyrus wanted to add glitter that wasn’t edible. I told him they make ones that everyone can eat, I would consider getting him it . Or at least Potato could toss us down some.” Tas laid her head down on her arms like a pillow at she watched her taco slowly follow over.

 

“an she’s out.” Shaun-bon stated as a light snore could be heard, “how? How can you literally just fall asleep anywhere?”

Edge stands up and leans over the table a little bit and smacks his fist down on the table cause Tas to shoot up. “I’M AWAKE!! DON’T DROP ME!” As she calmed down she gave Edge a dirty look as she sees him move back down into his seat. “what we’re talking about again?”

 

Shaun-bon shook her head a slightly as she broke herself back as they walked into the shop. Blueberry picked up the hand baskets giving one out to everyone as he started to walk down the aisle. Shaun-bon and Edge stopped at one point as they both watch as Papyrus and Blueberry rush and move around the store at the speed of light grabbing things they need. Until their basket became full and had to trade t for one of the empty baskets that Edge or Shaun-bon was holding. After the first hour Shaun-bon looked around the store seeing what they had in stock. the second hour was mainly spent finding a place to sit was the two cinnamon buns where still shopping.  Edge walks over towards Shaun-bon handing her a bottle drink while jestering towards a bench. After 3 hours of watching them both run from side of the store towards the other they were finished. Shaun-bon was sitting next to the now full basket that was on the ground. While the others started to take the baskets over to check out and started to head home.

 

As they approached the house they could hear a faint sound of something banging. With every step, the banging got louder until they could see a faint outline of someone outside the house banging on the window screaming to be let inside.

 

“COME ON LET ME IN THIS ISN’T FUNNY ANYMORE!! I SWER IF YOU DON’T OPEN THAT DOOR RIGHT NOW YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THIS KID!!”

 

( <https://sansydoodle.tumblr.com/image/152278751567> here’s the link to the gif If you want to see how Red looks from the inside)

 

Turns out to be Red banging on the window while screaming loudly as they just stopped walking and stared at him for a few seconds before Edge lets out a sigh.

 

“JUST INGNORE HIM, HE’S BEING AN IDIOT AGAIN.” Edge walks passed Papyrus and Blueberry and heads into the house leaving the door. As the others follow inside Shaun-bon looks over and sees Tas sitting on the back of the couch with Stretch just staring at Red.

 

“What happened? We were only gone for a few hours?”

 

“Well see Red was starting to talk smack so I pick pockets him. I took his keys, and his cell phone. I than locked the door and sat up here staring at him while he screams and bangs on the window thinking I’m gonna let him in.”

 

“Can’t he just teleport in?” Shaun-bon asked as she watch Tas slowly unwrap a sandwich.

 

“Yeah but I think he forgot about that.” the only sound that could be heard is Red screaming threats towards Tas is she takes a single bite out of his food. Edge stomps passed everyone and heads outside the front door only to stand on the porch. ” YOU IDIOT!! YOU COULD OF TELEPROTED INSIDE WHENEVER YOU WANTED TO!!”

 

Red just stops and his body stiffens as beads of red sweat form as she shoves his hands into his jacket pocket. He looks down at the ground as he walks passed Edge and goes inside the house walking towards Tas.

 

“Here you go.” Tas hands him back his sandwich,” I put extra mustard in it also like you asked. Don’t get used to it I only did that because I got lunch and a show.” As red watched Tas walk away from him and into the kitchen.

 

Red chuckles to himself “ a show huh I’ll give you a show alright.”

 

 

~ later that night ~

 As everyone was sleepy Red walked over towards Tas’s sleeping on the ground with her back against the couch as she is cuddling a pillow for dear life. Red smirks as he stares down at the sleeping figure as he pulls out a black collar with spikes  from his pocket. As he fights a sleeping Tas for her pillow they hit the couch causing Shaun-bon to wake up.

 

“uh . . . .a. . this is not what is looks like.” Red straddling Tas’s lap is holding while with one hand holding the front of her shirt while.

 

“what are you doing?”

 

Red shows her the collar in his other hand,” she can’t take it off. It will be stuck on with magic.”

 

“hmm. . . . . . .  proceed.”

 

At that point, all the steam Red had for revenge left him. “well it’s no fun when you have permission to do something.”

 

Shaun-bon sighs loudly as she rolls over,” well then fuck off. I’m going back to sleep.”

 

~that morning~

Tas wakes up hearing what sounds like a bell, _What the?_   She reaches up and feels something on her neck. She rushes over towards the window and can see a black collar with spikes surrounding a single bell.  She reaches up and tries to take the collar off but can’t find the clasp. As she tries to rip it off she falls on the ground with a loud thud waking up Shaun-bon and Red. Red watches her and starts busting a gut laughing over how hard she is trying to take the collar off.

 

“WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING SO HARD THIS EARLY?” Edge comes out of the kitchen and see Tas trying to pull the collar off but can’t. The only sound that could be heard is the ring of a bell with Red’s laughter.

 

“That’s it.” Tas pins Red to the ground and starts pulling things out of her pockets.” Where the key to get this off me?”

 

“There isn’t one sweetheart.” Red finally stops hi laughter wiping away a tear from his eye socket, “Only my magic can take it off.” Tas glares down at him as she gets off him.

 

“I hate this bell it kills the whole thing.  I’M NOT A STUPID CAT!” Tas whines as she sinks to her knees.

 

Edge sighs as he walks over towards her, “HERE LETS ME SEE.” Edges hands stops as he looks at the collar “SANS THIS IS THE COLLAR THAT I JUST BOUGHT FOR DOOMFANGER.” Red looks away as Edge takes the bell off and replaces it with a tag.” THERE NOW THAT’S BETTER.”

 

 Tas gets up and feels the collar still on her, but not as tight as before, it was comfortable around her neck. She looks down and see the bell was replaced with a tag that just says Kitten. “you’ve got to be kidding me. Kitten? Kitten. Do you both just carry around pet supply in your pockets or what?”

 

“WELL NOW. YOU’LL THINK TWICE BEFORE ATTACKING SOME AT RANDOM IN THEIR OWN HOME.”

 

“So, this is payback from both of you. Fine but for your information I like that collar. So good luck trying to tick me off. Because the only thing I gathered from this is you both work together and can’t do it solo. You need one another to do anything.” Tas smiles while keeping her eyes on Edge. “I’ll remember to keep my eyes on you from now on.” Tas walked away heading towards the bathroom leaving the Skeletons just standing in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be stopping this story, not to many people read this story. I was originally writing this for myself and Shaun-bon but now it just seemed to run its course. I have so many more ideas for this story already written down but i don't know . I feel selfish just writing a story for myself.


	9. The promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i had given up on this story originally but then a comment brought it back to life. So i am going to keep on trying with it.

As Shaun-bon decides to get up out of her makeshift bed of a couch heading over towards the bathroom door. Finding out that it is locked she rakes her nails over the door causing Tas to jump, “STAHP THAT!”

“oh, that’s who’s in there. I was looking to scare someone.” A soft meowing could be heard coming from the other side of the door, “Is there a cat in there with you?”

_“NO!”_

“you answered that t quickly.” She knocks on the door harder than she anticipated causing the lock on the door to break. “oops.” There she saw Tas sitting on the ground with a white male cat mewing. As the cat sees Shaun-bon enter he gets up and walks over and starts rubbing himself against her leg. Until she picks him up and hold the cat in her arms petting and complimenting it.

"I can hold the door closed for you while you do your business along with the cat."

"Nah i'm good, not like I haven't done it before."

 As Shaun-bon goes about her morning _"business"_ Tas holds the bathroom door shut, " I wonder how old that little cutie is?"

" I would say at least 2 years old. He's such an adorable fluff ball."

As both of the girls leave the bathroom and sit on the couch letting the cat go back and forth between the two girls, getting lots of affection. Until a little white dog runs into the living room with a pot of spaghetti in his mouth. Jumping up towards the couch where the cat was scarring him to jump off the couch cushion and towards Tas's shoulders hiding within her hair. As one of the handle of the pot catches the edge of the couch cushions causing the dog to flips onto its back and the pot of spaghetti to spill all on top of it. The Cat hissed at the pot as papyrus comes rushing into the room," HAS ANYONE SEEN MY PO-HUMAN IF YOU WERE HUNGRY YOU COULD OF JUST ASKED FOR SOME OF MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI."

 Papyrus pulls the pot  straight up into the air releasing the little red spotted dog laying on his back panting waiting for affection. Papyrus put the pot on the floor and picked up pasta stained dog off the couch. 

"That is going to be a im-pasta-ble stain to get out."Tas lets out a little giggle as she and Shaun-bon start to push the now ruined food into the pot on the ground. Papyrus stood up holding the dripping dog over the pot," "ANGRY HUMAN, MY BROTHER HAS BEEN A BAD INFLUENCE ON YOU." While Papyrus attention is on Tas the dog wiggles and falls from his grasp running towards the kitchen with Papyrus close behind him. The sound of pot and pans hitting the floor along with a very loud crashing sound of the kitchen table. Red walks out of the kitchen with the red spotted dog floating in the air with a lite red aura around it.

" whos annoying mutt is this?'

" THAT IS SANS DOG, I KEEP THROWING HIM OUT BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW HE KEEPS GETTING BACK INSIDE."

"Well ya better take him out of here. Before Boss cooks him." Red shakes his head as he starts to head up the stairs with the floating dog hovering next to him. While Shaun-bon let out a deep sigh dropping the last of the noodles into the pot,"Could you go and find something to get this out before it sets in?"

Tas nods as she makes her way towards the kitchen with the white cat still hiding in her hair as she grabs random pots off the ground holding them in her arms as she comes face to face with Edge.

"WHAT?"

 "I think you missed the stove?"

Edge scuff at at her as he put his lasagna into the oven, as Tas drops the pots and pans on the table ass he grabs a random dish rag. She makes her way over towards under the sink to look for cleaning supplies. Only to come face to face with a shrine to Purple looking Blueberry that only more pointy. Causing her to slam it shut while grabbing Edges attention.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm trying to find some cleaning supplies, the white dog made a mess on the couch." as she spoke the white cat's attention was fully on Tas's collar. His paw peeked out of her hair as it starts batting the shiny tag hanging from her collar.As she continue telling Edge about the living room his eyes land on the cats paw, "STOP THAT!"

"No. I won't make him stop, he is adorable and i will let him do it if he wishes."

"HIM? HIM WHO?"

"Oh this white cat that I found this morning in the bathroom. he's hiding in my hair now because of the dog." She reaches behind her hair and pull the cat out holding him in her arms close to her chest," see isn't he adorable." Edge stay silent as she watched her pet the cat making it purr,"I don't care what anyone says I still love this fluffy ball."

Edge clears his non existence throat grabbing her attention,"HES MY CAT HIS NAME IS DOOMFANGER, A GREAT HOUSE GUARD." Doomfanger now nuzzling under Tas's chin making her let out a little giggle. Edge closed the space between them petting his cat until he jumps out of Tas's arms towards Edge's boots rubbing against it.

"Aawww isn't he just an adorable ball of bluff." Shaun-bon says she tosses the ruined food into the trash.

"Wait," Tas looks up at Edge," how is he a great house guard he didn't even try to attack us?" Just then Doomfanger started hissing towards the kitchens entry way seeing Red coming into the kitchen.

"AA FUCK! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Doomfanger now has all his fur standing up as he meows slowly as he doesn't take his eyes off Red. As Red holds his hand out in front of him as he side steps until he can hide behind Shaun-bon. She looks over her shoulder,"That aint gonna work." Causing Red to give Shaun-bon a scared looked starting to sweat bullets. Tas lets out a sigh an crosses her arms," I'll help you only if you promise to stop trying to get revenge on me."

"WHAT NO WAY AM I AGREEING TO THAT!"

Shaun-bon walked away taking a seat at the kitchen table, as Red lets out a little yelp as Doomfanger sprinted full force at him.

"OKAY OKAY OKAY I'LL STOP I'LL STOP!!"

Tas rushes and grabs Doomfanger by the scruff of her neck, just barely out of reach of Red. He reaches out hissing still as Tas takes him out of the kitchen letting his lose in the living room. As Doomfanger makes a mad dash towards the back of the couch laying down. " See red I have this thing, animal just love me well almost all of them. Just not parrots but if I was you I would remember that." 

Tas left a sweating Red as Shaun-bon for up and looked for food, Edge glared at his brother in shock before turning to look at Tas leaving figure.

"B-Boss?"

Edge jumped lightly at the sound of his brother uttering his name. He takes one last look at his older brother before turning back towards the lasagna. Shaun-bon  sits back down with a bowl of oatmeal catching Edge's eye,"WHAT IS THAT?"

"Oatmeal."

"WITHING THE OATMEAL."

" oh, dinosaurs, they were eggs but they hatched as it cooks."

" SO YOU EAT OFFSPRINGS FROM ANOTHER BEING IN THE MORNING?"

Shaun-bon stares at Edge, "you have seen an egg right?"

"WHAT ARE THESE EGGS?"

Shaun-bon shakes her head as she eats her food ignoring Edges questions.


End file.
